<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Don't Know About Us by bxkuhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174199">They Don't Know About Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxkuhoe/pseuds/bxkuhoe'>bxkuhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carla Yaeger and Hannes, Competition, Eren Yeager Being an Asshole, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Roommates, Step-siblings, Unrequited Crush, eren yaeger becomes your step brother?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxkuhoe/pseuds/bxkuhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reiner tries to win the girl of his dreams, things get a little complicated....</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Reiner has been pining after Historia, along with Ymir, for weeks now at her job. Not that necessarily those two made a bet to see you could win over but they were fighting over a girl. When he starts to notice the little things that are happening, he can't help that he wants to protect others whenever they're in trouble. But what happens when trying to get close to Historia, he's getting closer to someone else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first reader fic so please be gentle with me. I'm going to try and figure out a posting schedule but for now, it's just once a week due to classes. I hope you all enjoy this and have an amazing day &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The café wasn’t usually busy, since it was almost closing time, but the same two regulars came in. They came at the same time with the same motive. It’s been like for a few weeks now, every couple of days. You stood at your station while Krista was at the registers helping the two people who were obviously flirting with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day, she’ll get it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear that, Y/N?” Krista’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” you replied as you started on making the two iced drinks that were ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner, why don’t you wait for the drinks to be ready.” The girl shooed Reiner away so she could continue to talk to Krista alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no, Ymir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it, whore.” They had a small staring contest before he gave in and waited by the end counter to get their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are such a cute couple,” Krista beamed. You loved her a lot but she was not the brightest when it came to reading the room. You giggled to yourself as the girl cleared the misunderstood situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner was sitting at one of the staring off into the distance with an angry look on his face. You think that you’ve never seen them come in alone during their visits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really hate being here that much, why do you always come with that girl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hadn’t realized that you spoke your thoughts out loud until he looked over and replied, “It’s none of your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, they’re ready.” You handed off the drinks at the drop off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said along with the grab with the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know if she doesn’t already have a boyfriend?” You whispered low enough for Reiner to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she?” He said eyeing her as she laughed along with Ymir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t say.” As you wiped the counter down, Krista greeted them goodnight as you two closed up shop. They left without another word. You weren’t sure how close those two were but must be close enough for them to be fighting over the same girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren is on his way, do you need a ride as well, Y/N?” Krista looked up from her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh no, I’m good.” You replied, grabbing your jacket. “I hope everything is going well. I haven't seen him a while.” Not that you actually cared about his well being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it has been a while since we worked together. We’re good. Our six month is on Wednesday so obviously I took the day off but we’re definitely coming in to get some drinks. Do you work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning shift, unfortunately.” You sigh, the cold air exposing your breath. You shiver in your fluffy jacket. Tonight was weirdly more chilly in this summer weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks, but maybe that cute guy you have a crush on will come in. Doesn’t he work mornings?” Krista leans in, raising her eyebrows at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. He just has a nice face.” You lightly push her away, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go hurting my girlfriend.” A snarky voice says from afar. Eren Yeager. Honestly, you weren’t a fan of him, but he made Krista happy and that’s what matters. But you always made him aware that if he were to hurt your closest co-worker that he was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s where that garbage smell was coming from.” You replied back. “Bye Krista, I’ll see you later.” You turn around to catch the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krista greeted her boyfriend and waved goodbye to your back as she shouted, “are you sure you don’t want a ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty positive,” you waved back without looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s such an asshole. What exactly does she see in him?” You mumbled in your hands as you waited for the night bus, trying to warm up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every interaction, though minimal, you’ve had with Eren were not great. Especially before they started dating. He used to trash every drink you made because it wasn’t Krista who had made it, and her being as nice as she was, offered to make a new one every time. He would also make comments about you being single and probably going to be forever. None of this ever happened around Krista, and if it did, she wasn't even paying attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus ride home wasn’t too bad. When you got home, Sasha was passed out on the couch with her hand in the chip bowl. You sigh as you pull her hand out. There’s a note on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I cleaned up most of the mess she made. Please make sure she gets enough rest, There was a bad day at work today. - Connie</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You brush her hair out of her face to look at her sleeping form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sasha…” You covered her body with a blanket and took her chip bowl away. After cleaning up a little more, I went to sleep in my room.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I hope she feels better in the morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday morning was dreadful. You were not a morning person but you needed the money so working early was the way to go. People who haven't had their caffeine injection yet were ruthless. You were taking shots of espresso, here and there, to wake you up but it still wasn't working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Y/N,” your heart fluttered and your negative slump that you were in was immediately gone. You turned around to see Jean smiling brightly. Even in the morning, he’s just as beautiful. His long brown hair was slicked back but you could still see the shave undercut peeking through. He was dressed in his normal suit with ironed blue striped tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was checking his watch when you said, “hey, Jean, the usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can I get two today? I’m having a meeting with a friend today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Can I ask what about?” You say as you enter his order into the register. It was only you, Jean, and your other co-worker with one customer sitting next to the window in the shop at 7 am. It was gonna get busy in the next 5 mins, give or take, so this was your chance to talk to Jean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to close a deal with Marleyean Corp. If we can merge with them then Garrison Inc. can finally go international. It’s nice to have both HQs here in Sina.” Jean explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope everything goes well!” The drinks were waiting on the end for him, as the rush came. “See you later, Jean” He bid farewell as well and went to work with the two hot drinks in hand. Maybe today won’t be that bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You spoke too soon because by the end of your shift, which was around 1 pm, Krista showed up with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend. He was already glaring at you, while Krista beamed with happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N! Look at this necklace Eren got me.” She shoved the charm in your face. It was a plain silver rose hanging from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Basic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty, Krista. Got any more fun plans for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, tons. Eren’s taking me to dinner,” she smiled, “can we get our usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” You typed in her and Eren’s order. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d doubt he’d drink it since she’s not the one making it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bell chimes, alerting that another customer came in and on instinct Krista turned around to welcome them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not behind the counter today?” Ymir said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ymir, Reiner,” she greeted them. Ymir was still in casual clothes while Reiner was dressed in a button-up and slacks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he can dress up nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She started chatting with them while Eren was still looking at me like I ruined his day just by being alive..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you still single, and we're six months in.” Eren smirked. You ignored him and went back to cleaning up. “You missed a spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you born on this goddamn earth to just torment me? Go hang out with your girlfriend.” You wipe the counters angrily, which caused you to smack the espresso machine in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N! Are you okay?” the employee working with you exclaimed. You grabbed your hand to see a bruise forming. Krista and the other looked over at you concerned. Eren was just silently laughing at your misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck,” you said gripping it with your other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, are you okay?” You heard one of the boys say and let’s just say, you were very surprised on who it came from. Reiner was standing at the edge of the counter by the door waiting for you to come closer. You blankly stared at him and he motioned you to come over. You hesitantly obliged to the command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you saying?” you whispered-yelled. He grabs your hands to inspect them. Your co-worker hands you a bag of ice that soothes the pain a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go with it,” he whispers back. “This doesn’t look good. Maybe you should head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Y/N. That looks bad. You head home” Krista leaned over to inspect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you home,” Reiner looked at my swollen hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, give me a sec. Just let me just get my stuff.” You walked to the breakroom to grab your bag and put your apron away. As soon as you came out, you saw Reiner and Ymir slightly arguing over to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner, where am I supposed to go? What about your work?” Ymir pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll understand, and I’m sure Krista wouldn’t mind having lunch with you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But weren’t you also going for Krista, unless you have some sick plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought with a confused look on your face. Reiner put his arm around your shoulders, “We should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krista lunged to give you a hug, “You’re telling me everything on our next shift together.” She then turned to Ymir letting her know that she was welcomed to eat with her and Eren. I  would love to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>those two</span>
  </em>
  <span> get along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner pulled you out of the store to his sleek black car and opened the door for you. You thanked him for the gesture.To be honest, you were surprised that men still did this. Not once have you seen Eren do this for Krista. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I shouldn’t base every relationship on theirs because he’s definitely not Mr. Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need my address?” You ask after he pulled onto the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said curtly, “we’re going to my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” you questioned. Was this technically a kidnapping?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have stuff at my house to help with that hand.” He nodded to your now slightly numb hand. The ice was melting quickly due to your body heat. You wanted to reject the idea but Reiner seemed like the type to not even budge at your attempt so it would've been worthless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were you actually in a car with a person you were practically strangers with? He was just a regular at your job and he was undoubtedly in love with Krista, even if he had just found out she had a boyfriend. Speaking of…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you call me ‘babe’?” That question was in the back of your mind since the situation happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you needed help getting out of that situation.” Did he hear what Eren was saying to you? That was the only explanation, but why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know we’re not technically friends or even acquaintances for that matter but for that ass to belittle you knowing that you’re friends with his cute girlfriend is fucked up. I would’ve done it for any of my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Ymir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ymir can handle herself. I’ve tried to help but our little battle for the cute barista put a wrench in our friendship.” Honestly, it shouldn’t have affected you as much as it did but you were used to being in the background and not the center of attention. You can admit that Krista was beautiful in every sense. Her personality was carefree and as sweet as they come. Her smile lit up an entire room. If you swung for the other team, you’d probably hit on Krista as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not have a bet on her, or I swear to the almighty I will hurt you both,” you threatened. “Plus, as you can tell she’s in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not gonna last any longer.” Reiner scoffed. You wanted to question but he signaled that you both were at his house already. You opened the car door to feel the cool breeze in the parking garage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he’d live in a nice ass apartment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You wondered what he did for a job but you saved that question for a later date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led you to the elevator and clicked one of the middle buttons. You were waiting for him to hit the penthouse floor but you were wrong. The building was still a nice building. The ride was as awkward as it came, with the only sound of you two breathing. Reiner was standing stoic with his perfect posture. This gave you a chance to really look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a blonde buzz that was growing somewhat out and some slight scruff on his chin. His face was always blank but it looked like he had a permanent scowl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t be angry all the time, right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He seemed very muscular due to the fact that his button up was tight around his arms. He was also tall, much taller than you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks like he’s around Jean’s height</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You blushed at the thought of being alone in an elevator with Jean. Reiner looked down at you, questioning your blush. You quickly put your head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” He held the elevator doors open as you gathered your thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know that you won’t kill me?” You say wary of what’s about to go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, if I wanted you gone, you’d be. Plus, I think Eren wants to be the one to take you out- I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. He had it out for me even before he and Krista started dating.” You removed your shoes as you stepped into Reiner’s apartment. “Thanks for all this by the way”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sit there.” He pointed toward the couch as he disappeared behind a wall. The couch was so very comfortable that you were so close to passing out. Reiner came back with a first aid kit and some more ice in a bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you know how to do all this?” You asked, breaking the silence. Reiner was gently massaging your hand as you winced</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he whispered and then cleared his throat, “I’ve been in my fair share of fights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around his apartment. There was minimal décor around and was clean. It honestly looked like no one lived here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you live alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have a roommate. He’s at work. There, all patched up.” He disappeared behind the wall again as you looked at your wrapped hand. Within the 2 minutes of Reiner’s disappearance, you succumb to the darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wait, What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new chapter??? I actually did it. I hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few hours later, you awoke with a blanket on top of your body. Confused, you looked around the dimly lit apartment. You were wondering where Reiner had gone but you could hear the shower running. Blush crept to your cheeks, as would for any female who was alone with a man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An attractive man,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the little voice taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When you heard the water stopped, you panicked and quickly laid back down on the couch, trying to figure your next move. The door opened with a heavy sigh along with the creak. You wanted to open your eyes but what if he was just in a towel. You slowly peeked with one eye to see his back towards you, in low hanging sweat and putting on a t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you up yet?” He said turning around to face the couch you were laying on. You were a deer in headlights when he made eye contact with your open eye. He just gave you a smug grin along with,  “Good morning, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly sat up coughing away any dryness in your throat, “Sorry for taking up your whole couch. How long was I out for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we got here around 2 pm and it’s 6:30 pm.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Over four hours?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you wake me up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had some stuff to do,” he shrugged. He was looking down at his phone, texting someone. “Ymir had a good time with Krista but she wants to punch that boyfriend of hers. I'm with her on that. How did they even start dating anyways?” He looked up at you looking at the ground remembering everything he’d said to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’ll never have a relationship like Krista and I.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No one would want to date someone that walks around like that.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Lose some weight, you’re looking a bit heavy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you hear softly coming from Reiner as he sits next to you, “don’t believe what that jerk says.” He made no attempt to grab your hand or hug you, but he did rub your shoulder closest to him. Some tears had sprinkled down your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know how I rubbed him the wrong way. He was a normal customer to Krista but has it out for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now here you are getting comfort from a practical stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a deal.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’ll pretend to be your fake boyfriend.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “And you help me win over the girl of my dreams.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch. Doesn’t hurt any less than it did earlier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me but what the fuck are you talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> your help.” You shuffled away from him to look at his face. He looked completely serious. Was he really gonna use you to get closer to Krista. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s kinda fucked up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You two were sitting in silence, neither of you daring to say another word. The tear you had shedded earlier were dried up streaks. He was looking for some confirmation from you. Neither of you had heard his front door until there was someone clearing their throat and the whiplash you had from the turn of your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean?!” Confusion spread across your face. There was no hiding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to text me when you were close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live here too and I’m guessing you don't want the chicken rice bowl I had gotten for you from your favorite place down the street…. with extra teriyaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re roommates with Jean?!” You slightly exclaimed at Reiner. You wish you were 15 feet under right now from how red you felt from the embarrassment of being in Jean’s home. The same Jean who ordered the same latte every morning before going to work. The Jean you’ve fantasized about undressing his suit in his office after hours. The same Jean who was one of the only few customers that made you feel relatively normal before a hard day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright with you, Y/N? Reiner had said you hurt yourself at work today. Also I wasn't sure if you’d still be here but I got you some ramen. I hope that was okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just some bruising. I’m good now and you didn’t have to get me anything. I should be heading home now.” You said waving him off. You looked around for all your stuff. “I can just take a taxi home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean had disappeared into what you could assume was the kitchen. Of all places, they were roommates. You were so genuinely confused on how they even knew each other. They’re personalities were complete opposites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take you home. Be back soon, Jean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, at least take the ramen with you.” He shuffled out of the kitchen to hand you the takeout bowl of noodles. His tie was loosen and the top buttons of his collar shirt were unbuttoned. You thanked him for it and followed Reiner out the door. You were silently beating yourself for leaving so soon, but at the same time it felt awkward since he was just a customer, a regular at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only noise in Reiner’s car was the radio and random interjections of ‘turn right here’ and ‘the left over there’. If you die from embarrassment, now would be the moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to face him now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reiner was parked in front of your building and you made no effort to move because of the shock that held you in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it,” were the only words to leave your mouth. It was Reiner’s turn to be confused. “Let’s fake date.” You weren’t gonna tell him the reason why you wanted to do it now but he’d probably figure out it had something to do with Jean at a later date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Give me your number.” You handed your phone over to him so he could put his number and you did the same to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go over rules and details later. I work tomorrow though so I’ll text when we can talk. Bye.” You muttered in one breath and left him alone in his car. You felt like you were suffocating from this impulsive decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You booked up the stairs to your apartment and after unlocking the door, you saw Connie and Sasha wrestling in the living room. They froze when they realized you were standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took my croissant and ate it.” You placed your thumb and index on the bridge of your nose indicating you were slightly annoyed at the two adults who acted like children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, Sasha, you will be the death of me some day.” You walked into the kitchen, after placing your belongings on the table next to the front door. You wanted to take some Advil before you got the headache those two were going to cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Krista texted me.” Sasha was leaning against the wall next to the kitchen opening. Connie went back to the couch and surfed the channels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you two were so close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it comes to you, yeah, we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about what happened at work last week?” You didn’t mean to get snappy with her. You had so many emotions flowing through you at the moment and negative ones wanted to come out to play. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget I asked.” You and Sasha used to be so close, almost sisters even, but when you both started working more and became adults, things were changing. Connie was always the buffer between you two. The threes of you had gone to high school and college together. Though they weren’t dating, Connie has always harbored feelings for Sasha but she had other things on her mind, food and work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made your way across the hall to your room when you heard, “Your dad has been trying to contact you, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and your dad didn’t have the best relationship due to him drinking and dating different women after your mother had died. </span>
  <em>
    <span>People cope in different ways</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But you never wanted to watch him throw himself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll talk to him later or else I’ll break a blood vessel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought while rubbing your temple. You’d have to talk it out with Sasha too so there was no bad blood between you two. Even though you took a long nap earlier, you went out like a light once you were in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on between you two?” Krista asked as soon as you showed up to your shift Friday afternoon. You were not ready for this confrontation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to?” You loved Krista but when you had to have talks like this, you dreaded everything to come. How were you supposed to tell the girl that Reiner had actually liked was only using to get closer to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now spill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He came in one night when you weren’t working with me and was very persistent about wanting me to say yes to a date, which I reluctantly agreed to. He took me to the park, it was super windy, but he had a picnic set up and everything. It was actually super sweet of him. You think he’s this hard ass but he’s so sweet. We talk about life, goals, and ambitions. We decided to keep it a secret since he’s pretty popular at work.” If you were gonna go into this, you were gonna make him the sweetest boyfriend you’ve ever had, and since he wasn’t here, he couldn’t really object to the ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled to yourself as Krista gushed about your newfound relationship, “That’s adorable. Are you two gonna hang out tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s busy with work. He’s very important and can't miss any meetings.” You wiped down the counters of the store as Krista rambled on and on about your future wedding with Reiner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was too soon to think about that...and as if you were going to marry him. This wasn’t even real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But you couldn’t tell her that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did everything go with Eren and Ymir?” You remember Reiner mentioned that Ymir enjoyed being with Krista but wanted to beat the hell out of Eren. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get in line, Ymir…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really cool to get along with her, but I don’t think her and Eren get along very well. He mentioned that he didn’t like her attitude.” She looked down at the register with a solemn sigh. “I think she’s really cool though. She was telling me a story about how she was the only one in her foster home that had survival skills and when they went camping, her parents didn't even know how to start a fire. I’ve always wanted to go camping but Eren brushes the idea off when I mention it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continued to clean the counters and moved your way to wipe the tables down. Customers sprinkled in and out of the store, causing you to walk back and forth between the different tasks. On your way to the dumpster, when a familiar face walked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going home already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you hilarious?” You struggled to pick the garbage bag as Eren walked into the store to see his beautiful girlfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must be here to pick her up but she still had an hour left…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not even 2 minutes later, after struggling with the bag, another voice arose, “Need some help?” Arms wrapped around your body to lift up the bag and made its way into the dumpster. You turned around to see your one and only ‘fake boyfriend.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to talk about the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you couldn’t wait until I got home. I told you I was working, and both-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner, hi!” Krista exclaimed as you two made it back into the store. Eren was standing next to her on the other side of the counter, eyeing you and your newfound ‘boyfriend.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Krista. How’s it going?” He greeted her kindly. This was the first time you’ve seen him come in without Ymir. He was dressed casually in a shirt too tight for his chest and some comfy sweats. Eren was significantly smaller than Reiner, and you could tell he was trying to size him up by standing up straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well. Y/N was just telling me about your first date.” If it was possible to grin any bigger, Krista was going for the gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh was she now?” You took your place behind the counter, avoiding Reiner’s eye contact as he stood in front of Krista to order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta hear this.” Eren said, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was talking about how you kept pursuing even though she was ignoring your attempts. You must have had a field day setting up the picnic you guys had. Did the date run into the night?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Krista trying to ask if we did?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blush on your cheeks was definitely visible now. She was saying all this taking his order, and Eren was trying to find the lie in the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner agreed with everything she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew you were such a sweet guy under that rough persona?” Eren questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when it comes to the girl I like.” His eyes weren’t on you, they were on the beautiful blonde in front of him. The eyes that were on you were Eren’s. He had his smug smile displayed as if he was saying, “I can see right through your lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decided to change the subject as you made his drink, “Where’s Ymir tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s at the apartment with Jean.She came over and I decided to sneak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean? Why does that sound familiar?” Krista pondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean’s that guy Y/N is obsessed with,” Eren piped. “What a coincidence that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy she likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> lives with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy she’s dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh, this wasn’t good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren was too smart for his own good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, yeah, weren’t you just obsessing over him a couple days ago?” Reiner could sense the panic in your look as you finished his drink. You needed to think of something fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you jealous? The fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>your girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> is crushing on anoth-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You walked up to Reiner to hand him his drink but before you handed it to him, you pulled him down for a kiss. Reiner was shocked at the action but quickly reacted. You pulled away and said, “Just cause I can look at the menu, doesn’t I’m going to order. And plus, between you and me, he likes when I look at other men. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>possessive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You patted his cheek and put his drink in his hand. It was Krista’s turn to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s sweet in public, but behind closed doors, he’s a whole other person.” Eren still looked like he didn’t buy it because you soon felt a hand grab your ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in public,” You yelped, pushing his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista, do you mind if I take my break before you leave? Someone needs to put this boy in his place.” You forced a smile in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take as long as you need,” she said, waving her hands. You grabbed Reiner’s hand to pull him out of view of the couple inside the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rule number one, no inappropriate touching unless there’s consent,” You said dropping his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner just laughed as you came up with more rules to your new ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>words are hard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Three kisses per interaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three?! One. Wait, why do you even need kisses on the list. We don’t need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the one who just planted a big fat smooch on my lips not even 10 mins ago?” You blushed at his fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, three.” You reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you make some soft, sweet guy for that first date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not even dating so I made it up a dream date I’ve always wanted.” You whispered to the ground. You were hoping he hadn’t heard the last part. “We don’t talk about our </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-existent</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to say when they ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you always talk about it freely with others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on the person, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you talk about it with Jean?” You asked shyly, looking away from Reiner’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I should tell you about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N!” You heard Krista shout from inside. You peered in the window to see a rush that she can’t handle by herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about this later Reiner. I have to go.” You shuffle back into the store leaving him standing there alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were surprised at the afternoon rush. There must have been an event nearby. That would be the only way to explain this rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Krista got through it calmly. Eren was sitting at a nearby table waiting for Krista to clock out. The employee you were closing with arrived to help as fast as he could to die the line down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we’d never get away.” Krista sighs as she rang up the last customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, make me a drink before you’re off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked to see if Reiner was still waiting for you but it seems he had gone home. You two had already finished going over the ground rules of the relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One date a week to catch up on each other’s lives and our next plan of attack.” You stated first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I get to call you all the sickeningly sweet pet names.” You cringed at his request.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I can see your face twist everytime it happens, honey.” You gagged as he laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t tell anyone. Not even Ymir.” You pointed at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’ll see right through it but okay. Does your work deliver?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rarely. Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just wondering.” He said looking at the sign. “What about holidays and birthdays?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Thanksgiving is like 3 months away. When’s your birthday?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doesn’t matter. When’s yours?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Already passed. Now when is yours?” You persisted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When do you think Eren is gonna break up with her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does that have to do with anything?” You pressed your thumb and index finger to the bridge of your nose. “Can we get back to the rules?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When the other falls in love, we break it off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about kissing and touching?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three kisses per interaction.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Krista,” the male employee snapped you out of your thoughts. You waved goodbye to the pretty blonde leaving with her shitty boyfriend. She did the same. “Hey, you doing okay Y/N?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to your coworker and smiled at him, “Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you got home, it was dead silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sasha must be at Connie’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought as the kitchen looked spotless. It was usually a mess with open packages of food everywhere. Tonight was the night you were supposed to call your dad as well. You decided to change into more comfortable clothes when you dialed his number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” you heard him breathe out. He sounded sober for the meantime. “I’ve missed you. I hear Sasha is doing well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was there a reason you wanted to talk?” You said getting straight to the point. Talking to your dad always brought the feelings you kept hidden away from everyone. You were mad at him for your childhood, but you know you’re always there for him and him to you. He wasn’t perfect but he tried his best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there was. I wanted us to have dinner.” There was a catch. Always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us? As in…” you trail off so he can fill in the blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, I wanted to talk about this over dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” you said sternly. “Am I meeting another one of your girlfriend’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love her very much and I want you to meet her. We’ve been together for 6 months-” longer than his past ones “-and she’s invited her kid, who’s around your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m meeting my new stepmom and step sibling? No, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N,” he said stiffly, “I want you to meet her once. And we haven’t had a nice sit down in months. Is it so wrong to spend time with your old man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be drinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to dress appropriately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to get along with the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. I’ll be there. Where are we going?”  Your dad told you where the restaurant was, which happened to be on the other side of town. What a great amount of bus fare you have to spend. You told him that you would catch up more at dinner, letting him know that you were tired after your </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long day at work. You wanted to stay up and wait for Sasha to get home so you could actually talk about your feelings and apologize but it seemed you’re going to have to endure the silent treatment a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, you could hear dishes colliding together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha,” you said softly. In the kitchen, you saw someone who you've never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I wake you? I was just trying to find your pans.” You pointed to the cabinet in front of him. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Sasha still asleep?” He nodded. Part of you wanted to question the random stranger in your kitchen but now was the time to talk to her. You opened her door without knocking and there she was cuddled into her blanket. You tapped her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sasha.” She stirred but made no attempt to open her eyes. “Sasha, the kitchen’s on fire.” She shot up. If you leaned back away from her, your heads would’ve collided. Her eyes were wide open as she looked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop using that excuse on me. One day the kitchen will be on fire and I won’t believe you.” She smacked your arm lightly. You two laughed before quieting and making the air thick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both spoke at the same time, causing the laughing fit again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for snapping at you the other day. I’ve just been so stressed with work and dealing with Eren’s shit. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. We’ve been friends with each other for forever. A little attitude change like this should never break us up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna beat up Eren the next time I see him.” Sasha seethed. “I love you so much, Y/N. I hate it when we fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two hugged as tightly as you two could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wanna tell me about that blonde cooking in our kitchen?” You wiggled your eyebrows after pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t do anything but he did stay over. He’s really sweet and I’m excited to try his cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about Connie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” she questioned. She really was oblivious. You brushed it off and walked with Sasha back to the kitchen to see all the food on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DId you make all this?” I asked as Sasha dug right into the food. “Sasha, you can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I made it for it to be eaten, did I not?” Niccolo said, allowing Sasha to dig into everything. There were stacks of pancakes with eggs and bacon in a dish next to it. Perfectly crisp hash browns were in a pile on a plate with a pitcher of orange juice. For being such a simple and basic breakfast, it looked like it </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we really have that in our fridge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, here’s some fruit too.” Niccolo put a bowl of fruit on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may or may not have gone grocery shopping with Connie and threw everything into the cart. Don’t worry, he paid for everything.” She quickly covered up, shaking her hands, when you gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, Niccolo was a chef that Sasha had met at a dinner the night before with her boss. He could tell she wanted to leave after that conversation because honestly, her boss is kind of an ass. He left after officially asking her out on a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha, do I really have to go?” You and Sasha were in your room a few days after Niccolo had asked her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already promised him.” You whined as she flipped through your closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this lady has a cute son?” Sasha turned to wiggle her eyebrows at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already seeing someone,” you mumble. You have never seen Sasha’s body move so fast for anything that wasn’t food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Tell me everything right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. I thought you were here to help.” You sat up from your bed to look at your own clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N…” You could hear her puppy dog eyes. Your one weakness when it comes to her. You turned your head slightly to see her pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” You waved your hands. “He’s one of the regulars from work. He persisted and I said yes.” Not that you were the one he was persisting but she didn’t need to know that. “It’s only a recent development so jumping to conclusions-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have sex with him yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You haven’t had a good dicking down since whatever his name was. Micheal? Milo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marlowe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, remember his girlfriend after she found out. That was a time and a half. I heard they’re getting married.” She said, picking up her phone to double check her statement. “Yeah look.” She turned her phone in your direction and a big fat wedding invitation was on the little screen to Marlowe and HItch’s wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for them.” You fingered through your clothes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for them? HItch was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to burning our apartment down. He’s into crazy girl girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I did,” she smiled. “I’m hungry.” Sasha walked out of your room to grab however many snacks to satisfy her hunger. You’re still amazed at where she puts it. Not once have you seen her cry because of numbers on a scale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad said appropriate but the little black dress you kept going back to was calling your name. He probably would not appreciate all the skin you wish you could reveal at this nice dinner. You shoved the dress away for the last time and decided on black turtleneck sweater with a brown mini skirt. You had some ankle booties in your closet somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though you were accustomed to jeans and tees because dressing up at work wasn’t a priority, you had a few nice items from Sasha buying them on random shopping trips. Connie has had his fair share of being pulled into these shopping trips and the stories were great when Sasha asked him which bra you’d look better in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If she pulls me back on one of those shopping trips, I’m going to strangle myself with the next bra she asks me about.” Connie said, throwing his face into his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your only response, “Kinky.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I gone?” Sasha said with a banana in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the last banana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked between you and the banana. “...No. See you when you get home. Let me know if you’re gonna be later than usual.” Gone as fast as the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You double-checked everything on your body and looked in the mirror a couple more times before finally leaving your house. You put on some light makeup and straighten your hair with a few clips to hold back the bothersome hairs that would eventually fall on the plate when eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus ride felt like forever but you had texted your dad that you’d be a bit late to dinner. He wanted to meet you outside and walk you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what Reiner is doing tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You shook your head. There would be no reason for you to think about him. If this was one thought about him, you were scared for the future. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s only doing this for Krista.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You reminded yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>plus this is a way to learn more about Jean, who happened to be Reiner’s roommate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You sighed as the bus pulled up to the closest bus stop, thus having you walk the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As promised your dad was waiting outside when you had texted him you were close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” he held his arms open when he saw you. You couldn’t help but return the hug. He always had great hugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dad.” You breathed out as you took in his familiar sober scent. You felt at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go in shall we?” You looked up at his usual scruffy face and short blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve at least shaved.” You said, grabbing his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like your mother, I swear.” He laughed pulling your hand away but kept an arm around your shoulders to keep you close. “I’m so happy we could finally have this dinner. You and her son have such busy schedules so we’re excited to introduce you to each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were too busy looking at your dad to hear you dad say a familiar name and the said person to be just as shocked when you finally realized who was sitting at the table with his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You too look at each other with wide eyes, across from him was his mother. You introduced yourself to her. She was one of the most beautiful women you’d have ever seen with the most genuine smile on her face. You’d never admit that Eren was attractive but you could see where he got his looks from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie. I’m Carla. Your father has told me so much about you.” You shook her hand and hesitantly sat next to Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re his daughter? This is great. The universe is really fucking with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren! Language.” His mother scolded. He made a sound that sounded like an apology and looked away from everyone at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two know each other already? Small town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dating-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She works with-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krista.” You both had said at the same time. You made eye contact and looked away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least it won’t be awkward now.” You dad had laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks, Dad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>